


Barriers

by darkgirl11



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Artistic Odd, Could also be seen as friendship, Developing Friendships, Dialogue, Family Feels, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Language Barrier, M/M, Odd brings them all together, Odd is the new transfer student, Odd speaks Italian, Short Story, UxO, budding friendships, could be seen as Ulrich x Odd, everyone loves Odd, if you choose to ignore the UxO parts then it's friendship, not overbearing dialogue, protective Yumi, protective ulrich, quiet Odd, shy Odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: If someone asked the Lyoko warriors who was the most changed person in their group, they would’ve said Odd… but that’s only because he didn’t speak any English when they met him.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois & Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois & Odd Della Robbia, Odd Della Robbia & Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia & Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia & Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama & Ulrich Stern
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back! So, I had the idea, what if Odd didn't speak English when he came to Kadic Academy? Obviously, they spoke French because this is a French cartoon but I do not speak French at all so I hope you'll all be fine with that change. I thought it would be interesting to show how Odd could have made friends with everyone if he didn't speak the same language as them. You can see this as Ulrich/Odd because there's obvious moments like that or you can choose to ignore those moments and carry on like they're friends because it still works that way. I tried not to make too many translations so you wouldn't have to keep scrolling up and down so Odd doesn't speak as much as he normally would.
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoy! :) Below will be all the translations in order of appearance!
> 
> Translations will be at the beginning and end notes:
> 
> Mi chiamo Odd Della Robbia. Come puoi vedere, vengo dall'Italia. Mi dispiace ma non parlo inglese ... neanche un po '. = My name is Odd Della Robbia. As you can tell, I’m from Italy. I’m sorry but I don’t speak English… not a bit.
> 
> Posso dire che saremo inseparabili. = I can tell we’re going to be inseparable.
> 
> A chi devo restituirlo? = Who should I return this to?
> 
> Non devi dispiacerti per me. = You don’t have to feel sorry for me.
> 
> Sì, e tu sei chi? – Yes, and you are who?
> 
> Saremo i migliori amici, no? = We’re going to be the best of friends, won’t we?
> 
> Capisco un po. = I understand a little.
> 
> Vengo qui per imparare l'inglese ma è così difficile. Sto facendo del mio meglio. = I’ve been coming here to learn English but it’s so hard. I’m trying my best.
> 
> A cosa servono gli amici? = What are friends for?
> 
> Saremo sempre una buona compagnia. = We’ll always be good company.

Odd remembered a time when he wasn’t bouncing off the walls and talking a mile a minute. He remembered that he wasn’t always as confident as he came across as now. He remembered a time when he wasn’t the center of any conversation. In fact, he remembered when he was on the outside looking in. He remembered being in a room full of people, screaming, but no one heard a thing.

That was how it was when he arrived.

He remembered when he first came to campus. Odd had pestered his parents to give him a challenge and they ended up transferring him to Kadic Academy in France. This would prove to be a challenge for Odd because he thought that the dominant language they would be speaking at the academy was French, so he spent his summer becoming as close to fluent in French as he could. Turns out, they mainly speak English at Kadic Academy.

Odd remembered asking for directions to the dorms in French but none of the students could understand him very well. Odd sighed and did his best to thank them, even though there was a language barrier. Odd did not speak one bit of English. He was from Italy so he was obviously fluent in Italian. He would admit that the perk of being from Italy was that he had an Italian accent.

A downside to having an Italian accent meant that everyone was instantly aware that he wasn’t from here. He thought that being different would make people notice him and want to help him, but it had the opposite effect. Since he was different and spoke absolutely no English, people didn’t bother with him. They didn’t have the time to try to teach someone how to speak English.

That wasn’t their problem.

Odd was walking around the campus aimlessly until he somehow stumbled upon the dormitory. He had walked down nearly every hallway trying to find the numbers that matched his key. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally found his room. He prayed that his roommate would be understanding of the obvious language barrier. He hoped with all his heart that his roommate wouldn’t see him as a burden.

He opened the door and that’s when he saw his roommate. Odd felt his face heat up as he was met with the warmest chocolate colored eyes. The boy was beyond handsome and Odd wondered if he would be able to keep his cool around him. Odd wasn’t expecting to fall for his roommate but it seemed as though it was inevitable at this point.

“Uh, hey, I’m your roommate, Ulrich Stern.”

Oh, shit, his roommate was speaking to him. Odd gulped nervously as he wondered what the actual hell he was saying. Odd wanted to try to copy the words he had said but he had no idea what this man had just said. He was smart enough to know that his name was Ulrich Stern but the other words made no sense to him. He let out a sigh, he would have to be honest with his new roommate. There was no way he could hide how he didn’t speak English.

Odd felt heat rise to his face because of embarrassment this time. He entered the room and placed his things on the ground. He turned to his roommate and moved his right hand so he was nervously rubbing his left elbow. Ulrich could immediately tell that there was something up with this new kid. He had heard that he was getting a transfer student as his roommate but now he was getting worried.

The blonde could hardly look at Ulrich. He was too embarrassed by the language barrier. He avoided Ulrich’s gaze as he stated, “Mi chiamo Odd Della Robbia. Come puoi vedere, vengo dall'Italia. Mi dispiace ma non parlo inglese... neanche un po.*”

Ulrich felt all his blood rush to his groin when he heard that accent. There was something unbelievably attractive about how Odd looked so innocent as he spoke with that accent. That accent alone was attractive but the rest of Odd was beautiful. Ulrich tried to move around as he sat down so that Odd wouldn’t be able to see his raging erection trying to be seen through his pants.

The brunette shook his head, remembering that Odd had spoken to him. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air as Ulrich tried to decipher what Odd had just said to him. Odd took a deep breath and sat down on the bed across from Ulrich. He put his elbows on his legs and held his face in his hands. He looked utterly hopeless and Ulrich wanted nothing more than to fix that.

“This isn’t the real you, is it?”

Odd looked up at the other male, obviously surprised that Ulrich wanted to continue to try to talk to him. Ulrich had a smile on his face as he continued, “So what? You only speak Italian? That’s not the end of the world. We’re going to work on that, okay? I have a feeling this sad, mopey blonde isn’t who you really are and honestly…”

Ulrich got up and walked over to Odd, getting on his knees so that they could be at eye level. Odd felt the heat rushing to his face again as Ulrich stated, “I would really love to work with you on your English so I can finally meet the real Odd. It won’t be easy but I have a feeling you don’t like easy… or else you wouldn’t have transferred here, right?”

He understood absolutely nothing Ulrich was saying but he could tell that he was trying to make him feel better. He could’ve sworn that Ulrich was trying to tell him something really important and he desperately wished he could speak English so he could understand him. Odd didn’t know what he said so he had no choice but to smile and nod back.

It seemed that smiling and nodding back was the right choice to make because it made Ulrich smile, as well. Odd came to Kadic thinking that he wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation with anyone, let alone have a friend, but it seemed he was able to do both despite not speaking one bit of English. Odd reached out and grabbed Ulrich’s hand, squeezing it as he gave a blindingly bright smile.

“Posso dire che saremo inseparabili.*”

* * *

Lucky for Odd, he had almost every class with Ulrich. He didn’t understand a word that was being said in class but Ulrich was kind enough to let him copy his notes afterwards. Odd had no idea what he had written down but he appreciated what Ulrich was doing for him, nonetheless. Odd was thankful that he had been paired up with Ulrich as a roommate. He was sure no one else would be as patient or as kind to him.

Ulrich had to stay back for extra help in his math class one day, which meant Odd had to walk back to the dorm alone. It wasn’t that Odd was afraid he’d get lost, he was more so afraid that someone would try to talk to him. His biggest fear at this point was that someone would try to talk to him and they would get mad at him for only being able to respond in Italian.

He was walking by a game of kickball when someone threw the ball at someone to Indian tag them, but they missed and ended up hitting Odd. The blonde nearly toppled over but he somehow managed to hold his ground. He looked around and saw the deadly red ball rolling away from him. He debated just walking away and leaving it up to the kick ball gamers to get it, but part of him felt bad doing that.

He hesitantly walked over to the ball and picked it up. He looked over at the people and was hoping only one of them would ask for the ball so he could just throw it to them, but it seemed that there was an argument going on between the two teams. Odd felt that it would’ve been rude of him to just roll the ball back to them when they were arguing so he took a deep breath and decided to walk over to them.

“A chi devo restituirlo?*”

Well, that got their attention. Both teams stopped their mindless squabble to turn to Odd. Some of the people started laughing at him for not speaking English while other people thought he was trying to show he was better than them because he was bilingual. Little did they know, Odd was only fluent in Italian.

He attempted to walk away but one boy with glasses and acne on his face snickered, “Look at this guy! He thinks that if he speaks another language he’s better than us! Can you believe this stuck up kid? His accent doesn’t even sound real!”

Odd gulped, he could tell that these people were not saying nice things to him. He was about to place the ball on the ground when another boy moved forward and pushed him to the ground. Odd shook his head and looked around to see that the ball had been long forgotten. It seemed that he peeked their interest more than their petty game of kickball.

Odd moved to get back up but as soon as he was on his feet, he was shoved to the ground again. He looked up and that’s when a light ginger haired boy spat at him, “You’re not from around here so get used to serving the French! You don’t belong here! I don’t know why a little spaghetti sucker came to France!”

The blonde felt tears prick at his eyes as he heard all the angry voices taking jabs at him. Eventually, they had picked him off the ground just to put him in a circle, shoving him around. Odd was on the brink of crying when he was suddenly shoved hard enough to fall to the ground. He struggled to get up and that’s when he heard someone yelling.

“Hey, stop that! Leave him alone!”

There was the sound of people running away and that’s when Odd finally looked up to see his savior. His eyes widened when he saw a girl with short black hair had come to his rescue. She reached a hand out for him to take, which he grabbed without question. She had a soft smile on her face but he could see that she felt sorry for him when he looked in her eyes. She pitied him and Odd Della Robbia did not want pity.

“Non devi dispiacerti per me.*”

“Oh, you must be Ulrich’s roommate! You’re Odd, right?”

“Sì, e tu sei chi?*”

“Oh, right! I’m Yumi. I’m a friend of Ulrich.”

Speak of the devil, Ulrich had finished getting his extra help and was now making his way over to them. Ulrich was waving to them as he called, “Hey, Odd! I see you’ve met Yumi! She’s great, you’re going to like her a lot!”

It wasn’t until Ulrich got closer that his smile disappeared. He saw that Odd was covered in dirt and there were some bruises on his face that were starting to form. Ulrich turned to Yumi as he asked, “What the hell happened to him? I had to stay behind to get some extra help so I figured he’d be fine on his own! Who did this to him?!”

Yumi let out a sigh as she shook her head. Odd couldn’t understand what they were saying but he could tell that Ulrich was in distress, and maybe a little angry. Odd hung his head, he really hoped that Ulrich wasn’t mad at him. He hoped that he hadn’t messed things up for him by getting involved with those mean kickball kids.

The raven haired girl looked at Odd and then back to Ulrich as she explained, “Well, I was walking out of class when I saw him getting shoved around in a circle. It was Sissi and her little followers. I guess they heard him talk and they decided to rough up the new transfer student.”

“I should’ve been with him.”

“Don’t beat yourself up, Ulrich.”

“It’s all my fault.”

“Hey, you couldn’t have known that would happen.”

Odd could tell that Yumi was trying to make Ulrich feel better. Odd knew that his words wouldn’t be able to get through to them that he was sorry so he had to do something they would understand. Odd looked at Yumi and an idea popped into his head. Yumi appeared to be of Asian inheritance so he assumed that if he bowed in the traditional way one is supposed to apologize then she would understand what he was trying to do and say.

Odd poked Yumi on the shoulder, causing her to turn to him. He bowed to her and quickly said, “Gomen.” Her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to do. Ulrich looked utterly confused by the scene playing in front of him. Yumi quickly moved Odd so that he wasn’t bowing to her anymore.

She had her hands on his shoulders as she sent a reassuring smile his way, “Hey, Odd, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. I know you probably don’t understand what I’m saying but you need to know you don’t have to be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re a good person, Odd.”

Odd couldn’t tell what she was saying but he felt comforted by her smile. He nodded back to her, which seemed to put her at ease. As Yumi removed her hands from his shoulders, he reached out clasped her shoulder. He gave Yumi the same smile that he had once given Ulrich.

“Saremo i migliori amici, no?*”

* * *

It had taken some time, but Ulrich finally felt comfortable letting Odd walk back to the dorm on his own when he had to stay behind for extra help. There were days that Ulrich would call Yumi to walk him back to the room but there were times Yumi was busy so she couldn’t do it. Odd tried his best to reassure Ulrich that he would be fine but the brunette always seemed wary of him.

Odd appreciated how protective over him Ulrich was. It made him feel like someone cherished him. It made the butterflies in his stomach flutter at the thought of him being someone precious to Ulrich. Odd felt his face heat up at the thought of potentially being more than friends one day. He hoped that day would come soon but he thought it would only come when he finally understood English.

He was walking down a hallway he had found was a shortcut to the dorms when he saw a lone paint can roll out of a classroom like it was a can from the Chef Boyardee commercial. He watched the can with interest until it finally came to a stop. He walked over to the can and picked it up. He turned to the direction in which the can came from and saw a lone pinkette sitting in front of a blank canvas.

Odd knocked on the door as he entered the room, not wanting to startle the girl. She didn’t bother to turn around to greet him as she said, “If you want to just set the paint can down on the ground that’s fine… I’ll clean up whatever mess it made later.”

But he had no idea what she said. He looked around the art room and noticed that there were plenty of canvas boards with messes of colors on them all around the pinkette. The art she was trying to create looked like a rainbow had thrown up so many times that the colors didn’t even mix together pretty anymore. They looked like messes of baby food colors on a canvas.

Odd noticed that there was a chair next to her with a blank canvas in front of it. He decided to sit down next to the pinkette. He set the paint can down next to her and looked down at her cup of brushes. He silently looked up at her, as if he was asking for permission to use her brushes. She finally acknowledged him when she turned to him and nodded with a smile.

She continued to smile as she watched Odd start to paint. She watched him with such fascination as his facial expressions would change from one of intense concentration to one of excitement in a matter of seconds. She could tell that the gears in his brain were turning whenever she saw him jump with excitement.

When Odd was done with his painting, he leaned back as if he was trying to appreciate it from a little farther away. The pinkette even leaned back a bit, admiring how the colors he chose complimented each other so well. It was a painting of a bowl of fruit but the background reminded the pinkette of a beautiful stain glass window. The background colors didn’t take away from the bowl of fruit, instead, they enhanced it.

She had no idea how Odd could do that in a matter of minutes when she couldn’t make one successful painting in the span of three hours. She chuckled to herself before whispering, “I took an art class because I wanted to go outside my comfort zone. I can see what I want to do in my mind but it just… it just never comes out right when I paint.”

Odd didn’t know what she was saying but he knew she was upset with herself. He assumed that she needed to paint something for an art class and she couldn’t do it. She didn’t look like the kind of person who was a natural artist. He could see her being really good with technology. He could see her being someone who spent too much time in their own head.

He put his paint brush down and smiled to her. He gently tapped on her head as he shook his head, hoping that she would understand what he was trying to say. He removed his hand from her head and pointed to the paint brush. She followed along and gasped as he patted his chest right where his heart would be.

Her eyes widened when it finally hit her. She gasped as she realized what Odd was trying to tell her. He was trying to tell her that she was thinking too much. If you want to paint, you can’t do it from the mind. You have to paint from your heart. You have to be passionate about what you do, especially when it comes to art.

Odd watched her eyes light up as she finally understood what she had to do. He gazed in wonder as he saw her finally paint with what she was feeling in her heart. It had taken her almost an hour to paint the sunset on the beach but Odd stayed there for every minute. Her sunset on the beach was the most beautiful thing Odd had ever seen. It wasn’t beautiful because of the colors she chose, it was beautiful because it came from her heart.

“My name’s Aelita Schaeffer.”

“Odd Della Robbia.”

* * *

Odd was getting to the point where he could start to understand what people were saying and writing in English for the most part. Yet, he struggled to repeat words back in English. His friends told him it was progress that he was starting to understand English. He was growing frustrated with himself. He had been at Kadic for some time now and he wasn’t speaking much English.

His friends were learning bits and pieces of Italian but they also struggled to say the words back. Odd appreciated them learning some Italian but he didn’t think it was very fair of him to have them learn Italian when he should just learn how to speak English to make it easier on them. Odd was the kind of person who would rather walk through hell for others instead of make them step on a hot coal for him.

When his friends were busy, he excused himself from the room and silently made his way to the computer lab. He had secretly been sneaking off to the computer lab to try to teach himself English. He knew that there would be no one in the lab at this time of the day so he was in the clear to speak out loud without fear of judgment.

He sat down at the same computer in the back of the room, just like always. He put on a pair of headphones and brought himself to the website he had been using to teach himself English. Every now and then he would lift his head up and peek around the room to make sure he was the only person there. Just as he was going to poke his head up, he jumped when he heard someone’s voice coming from right next to him.

“You’re here again?”

Odd’s chest was heaving up and down as he finally saw the person who had scared the life out of him. There was a little blonde boy with glasses sitting next to him. He had to have been just a couple of inches taller than Odd. He was typing away at the keyboard in front of him, not even bothering to take his eyes off the screen to acknowledge Odd.

“Again?”

“Yeah, we’re here at the same time usually.”  
  


“Oh…”

Odd had an embarrassed blush on his face as he realized he had never noticed the other boy next to him. The blonde with glasses finally broke his gaze from the computer to introduce himself, “My name’s Jeremie. I never said anything to you before because you seemed like you were in the zone. You must be the Italian transfer, Odd Della Robbia.”

“You can’t understand what I’m saying, can you?”

“Capisco un po.*”

“Okay, so you kind of understand.”

Odd took his headphones off so he could give Jeremie his undivided attention. It seemed that Jeremie could somewhat understand what he was saying and Odd appreciated that. Odd sighed as he said, “Vengo qui per imparare l'inglese ma è così difficile. Sto facendo del mio meglio.*”

The other blonde boy could tell that he was upset because he probably wasn’t seeing much progress from all his hard work here. Jeremie gave a soft smile as he returned, “Well, you can only learn so much from a computer. It might help if you had someone to practice with and learn from.”

Odd’s eyes widened when he caught bits and pieces of English. It sounded like this boy wanted to help him. Odd nodded back to him with a smile before he pointed to the computer and asked slowly, “Can… I help you?”

“Not unless you’re tech savvy!”

“Oh, then no.”

Jeremie couldn’t help but laugh as Odd quickly retracted his assistance when he realized he would have to be tech savvy. The blonde fixed his glasses as he countered, “Well, you might be able to help me in one of my classes. You see, I’m currently taking a high level Italian course but I’m falling behind. Do you think we could help each other?”

The purple clad Italian nodded and placed a hand on Jeremie’s, which caused both of them to smile at each other. They couldn’t understand each other 100% but that didn’t matter to them. They could understand each other for the most part so to them that was enough. It was enough for them to become friends.

“A cosa servono gli amici?*”

* * *

Months had gone by and Odd was finally able to speak English and pass as someone who could potentially be bilingual soon. It had taken a lot of practice with Jeremie and his friends but he was finally satisfied with his English. The more he spent time with his friends, the more he realized he wouldn’t be as happy as he was if it wasn’t for them.

The more English he learned, the closer he was becoming to being himself again. This shy, quiet boy wasn’t the real Odd. The more he learned, the louder and more energetic he became. His friends were overjoyed to see that bits of the real Odd were finally able to shine through. Soon enough, he would be his true, authentic self.

And that’s all they ever wanted.

Ulrich would have to say that Odd had no problem showing physical affection towards him. He was loving to his friends but Odd had no issue running to him and jumping on him. Ulrich smiled at the memories of Odd sprinting to him after class with a graded test in his hand. Odd would pounce on him and start cheering in Italian that he got an A, and Ulrich would just smile and congratulate him.

Ulrich would have to say that Odd had a big heart, a pretty smile, and a beautiful mind. There was no doubt that now Odd could step into a room and command everyone’s attention. It was finally like the whole school was watching him shine, but Ulrich and his friends were proud to be the ones to see him when he was still trying to find the spotlight to stand under.

Yumi would have to say that Odd reminded her of the pocket on the back of her pants, because he was always right behind her. She would go out of her way to include Odd in all of her plans. If she was going to the gym to train in martial arts, she made sure she invited Odd. She loved when she would be going at the punching bag and she would turn around to see Odd making sound effects as he tried to mimic her attacks. Odd never failed to make her laugh.

Jeremie and Aelita would have to say that Odd always knows what they’re thinking before they get the chance to say it. Since Odd could do that, the duo made sure that they thanked him in advance. He never really knew what they were thanking him for but he always smiled back at them. Aelita and Jeremie would laugh back at Odd, whispering to each other that he was something special.

Odd would have to say that Ulrich was too good to him. He wouldn’t think that he deserved to have someone constantly looking out for him and being so protective over him, but he was grateful for Ulrich. Every time he woke up screaming in the night, Ulrich was shooting out of his bed like a rocket so he could be by his side. Ulrich would always be there to protect him from the monsters at Kadic or the monsters in his mind.

He would have to say that Yumi was just like Ulrich. When Ulrich was away, it was always Yumi who was with him. She would help him with his homework and even stay until night if Ulrich didn’t get back until later. He loved it when Yumi would tuck him in and whisper the same comforting words. He would hold onto those words for the rest of his life.

“Know that darkness only comes in the night… but I’ll be here, forever.”

There was a certain calmness and serenity that Odd only felt with Aelita. They never had to say much when they were together and Odd liked it that way. They spoke to each other through their art and their eyes. They communicated to each other by letting their emotions shine in their eyes. Odd was starting to be known as a chatterbox but he didn’t have that reputation when he was with her, and he liked that.

Jeremie was a nervous wreck to Odd these days, yet, he was sure that Jeremie would’ve said the same about him when they first met. Odd took pride in being the only person who could pull Jeremie away from the computer. It was like he had a soft spot for Odd. It was like they had a connection that no one else understood. All Odd had to do was smile at him and he would back away from the computer screen. They were the only ones who could pull each other out of their heads.

All the friends were piled on Odd’s bed for a movie night when the blonde entered the room with bowls of popcorn. Odd looked at everyone squished together. Sometimes, he thought about how he made it this far with them. He had come to realize he made friends because he didn’t speak English. He thought he’d need to speak English to make friends but he had made friends on his own, and in his own way.

He smiled fondly as he recalled how he met each of them. Ulrich was his roommate who had dared to show him a shred of kindness. Yumi was his savior, the one who protected him in more ways than she knew. Aelita was his saving grace, the calm in his storm. Jeremie was his silver lining, the one who showed him that he never really had a language barrier. The only barrier he had was the one he put in his head.

Odd had a mischievous look in his eyes as an idea flashed across his mind. His friends had come to notice that he had a grin on his face, which only meant one thing: trouble. They all yelled for Odd to stop but they ended up laughing as the blonde ran at them and jumped on them. The popcorn was long forgotten on the floor as the friends laughed together until their stomachs hurt. Through the laughter, they could hear Odd’s soft voice.

“Saremo sempre una buona compagnia.*”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mi chiamo Odd Della Robbia. Come puoi vedere, vengo dall'Italia. Mi dispiace ma non parlo inglese ... neanche un po '. = My name is Odd Della Robbia. As you can tell, I’m from Italy. I’m sorry but I don’t speak English… not a bit.
> 
> Posso dire che saremo inseparabili. = I can tell we’re going to be inseparable.
> 
> A chi devo restituirlo? = Who should I return this to?
> 
> Non devi dispiacerti per me. = You don’t have to feel sorry for me.
> 
> Sì, e tu sei chi? – Yes, and you are who?
> 
> Saremo i migliori amici, no? = We’re going to be the best of friends, won’t we?
> 
> Capisco un po. = I understand a little.
> 
> Vengo qui per imparare l'inglese ma è così difficile. Sto facendo del mio meglio. = I’ve been coming here to learn English but it’s so hard. I’m trying my best.
> 
> A cosa servono gli amici? = What are friends for?
> 
> Saremo sempre una buona compagnia. = We’ll always be good company.
> 
> Okay, thank you all again for reading! This was actually a lot of fun to write so I might be back with something else soon! I also wanted to play around with Ulrich and Odd's relationship. You could clearly see this as slash or you could see it as friendship, depending on how you picture them to be. Well, I'm off to possibly write some more! Sorry for any mistakes! Thank you all again for taking the time to read this! :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone and I'll catch you on the flipside! :)


End file.
